


Burn with me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony/Wanda post-civil war.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:prompt: Indosso una maschera tutti i giorni, sono sicuro che se mi travestissi da me stesso nessuno mi riconoscerebbe





	Burn with me

Burn with me

  


Wanda si portò il ghiacciolo alla pera alle labbra e lo succhiò rumorosamente. Tony si avvicinò alla finestra e la spalancò, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli castani.

“Pensavo non volessi più rimanere ‘rinchiusa’ in casa mia, fatina” disse. Si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Forse è diverso se ci sono anch’io a tenerti compagnia?” domandò. Wanda si leccò le labbra vermiglie.

“Clint voleva che muovessi il culetto e ci teneva davvero tanto. Io glielo dovevo, in fondo è ciò che mi ha lasciato Pietro” disse. Allungò le gambe e le appoggiò su una sedia, affondando nel divanetto in cui era accomodata. Tony raggiunse il piano cottura e sospirò.

“Cap si è proprio trasformato nel capo di una banda di motociclisti. Non fa altro che sporcare il lavandino di polvere di caffè” brontolò. Wanda si alzò in piedi, succhiando nuovamente il proprio ghiacciolo. Raggiunse il frigo e ne tirò fuori una bottiglietta con dentro del caffè gelato.

“Però fa il miglior caffè che io abbia mai assaggiato” disse. Raggiunse Tony, rimettendo in bocca il ghiacciolo e gli porse il caffè. Tony lo prese e se lo portò alle labbra, sorseggiandolo.

“Fare tanti caffè è il minimo per ringraziarmi di averlo fatto rientrare in casa mia. E poi ci vogliono i ‘ghiaccioli’ come lui, con questo caldo” disse. Wanda lo guardò finire il caffè.

“Com’era?” domandò.

“Sa di fresco risveglio, bellezza” rispose Tony. Wanda inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Fresco perché è gelato e risveglio perché lo bevi per svegliarti?” domandò. Tony ghignò.

“No, perché è la pubblicità con cui vendono la polvere di caffè con cui è stato fatto”. Allargò le braccia. “Possibile che sia sempre l’unico a guardare la televisione?” domandò. Wanda schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Certo che dopo quello che è successo, non mi aspettavo fossi così sereno” disse. Mordicchiò il proprio ghiacciolo, ingoiandone dei pezzi. Tony si voltò e raggiunse il lavandino, mettendoci dentro la bottiglietta.

“Forse mi aspettavo che saresti andato in giro con l’armatura giorno e notte” disse Wanda.

Finì di masticare l’ultimo pezzo del proprio ghiacciolo e rabbrividì, ticchettandosi lo stecchetto sulle labbra.

“E sarebbe stato inquietante vederti con quella maschera sempre”. Aggiunse. Le iridi castane di Tony divennero liquide e brillarono di riflessi dorati.

"Indosso una maschera tutti i giorni, sono sicuro che se mi travestissi da me stesso nessuno mi riconoscerebbe" ribatté. Wanda strinse lo stecchetto nella mano.

“Come fa a dirlo sorridendo? Come fai a fingere così?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Tony raggiunse nuovamente la finestra, facendosi colpire il vento dal viso.

“Tu come fai a fingere che tuo fratello non sia morto?” domandò. Wanda gli si avvicinò.

“Con me potresti smettere di fingere” sussurrò. Tony si voltò e negò con il capo.

“Non ho bisogno di quelle frasi fatte da gruppi di autoaiuto. Non mi hanno aiutato a smettere di bere, a superare i miei traumi, figuriamoci a permettermi di sopportare una squadra che a voce dice di essere una grande famiglia e nei fatti mi dà la colpa di tutto”. Le accarezzò il mento. “Mi aiuterebbe di più farmi un giro” sussurrò. Wanda gli mise in bocca lo stecchino.

“Da quando non c’è Pepper sei di nuovo a caccia?” domandò. Tony incise il legno con i denti.

“I rischi di essere sesso dipendente” sussurrò. Wanda si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“Non ti si può rifiutare, Stark” sussurrò Wanda. Tony si tolse lo stecchino e Maximoff lo baciò.

 


End file.
